LayED Dharlomei (PC)
* Name: Dharlomei * Race: Elf * Discipline: Archer 4 = Description = Dharlomei is of average build and height for an elf, and has red hair with grey eyes. He prefers to wear a hooded mask to hide his hair color. = Stats = Attributes * Strength 13 ** Carrying Capacity/Lifting Capacity 105/210 lbs * Dexterity 20 * Toughness 10 * Perception 16 * Willpower 10 * Charisma 11 Combat Stats * Initiative Step 8 * Movement 110/55 * Physical Defense 10 * Spell Defense 6 * Social Defense 7 * Physical Armor 5 * Mystic Armor 1 Health and Recovery * Wound Threshold 8 * Unconsciousness Rating 47 * Death Rating 61 * Recovery Tests 2 per day (Toughness Step 5) Karma * Current Karma: 1 * Karma Maximum: 20 * Karma Die: d6 * Legend Point cost: 5 LP = Talents = Discipline Talents: * Missile Weapons 5 (Dexterity) = Step 13 * Throwing Weapons 2 (Dexterity) = Step 10 * Mystic Aim 5 (Dexterity) = Step 12 * Direction Arrow 4 (Perception) = Step 11 * Anticipate Blow 4 (Dexterity) = Step 12 Core Talents: * True Shot 4 (Dexterity) = Step 12 * Karma Ritual 4 * Durability 5 (30/25) Optional Talents * Melee Weapons 1 (Dexterity) = Step 9 * Flame Arrow 1 (Willpower) = Step 6 * Silent Walk 1 (Dexterity) = Step 9 * Sprint 1 (Dexterity) = Step 9 = Skills = Knowledge: * Dragon Lore 1 * Elven Culture 1 * Hunting 2 Artisan: * Craftsman 1 Languages: * Native: Speritheal * Throalic Dwarven * Read/Write Languages 1 ** Dwarven ** Speritheal = Gear = * 415 Silver * Quiver ** 14 Arrows * Padded Leather Armor * Crystal Buckler * Travelers Garb * Leather Gloves * Small Light Quartz * Hooded Mask * Backpack * Bedroll * Water skin * Flint/Steel * Large Sack * Long Bow 4 * Hand Axe +2 * Knife * Kelix's Poultice = Legend Point Log = Current Balance = 100 * Journal Entries/Sketches = 200 Total Earned = 9915 * Episode 1 Despairthought = +655 LP * True shot 2 (200) * Mystic Aim 2 (200) * Karma Ritual 2 (200) * Karma 5 (25) * Episode 2 Taking it on the Road = +450 LP * Throwing Weapons 2 (200) * Direction Arrow 1 (100) * Durability 1 (100) * Karma 11 (55) * Episode 3 The Great (Branch) Library Caper = + 690 LP * Durability 3 (500) * Flame Arrow 1 (100) * Karma 3 (15) * Episode 4 1420 * Mystic Aim 3 * Direction Arrow 3 * True Shot 3 * Karma Ritual 3 * 4 Karma 3 * Episode 5 4000 lp * Karma Ritual 4 * True Shot 4 * Direction Arrow 4 * Durability 4 * Missile Weapons 4 * Mystic Aim 4 * Silent Walk 1 * Episode 6 2500 * Circle 4 750 gold * Sprint 1 100 * Missile Weapons 5 800 * Mystic Aim 5 800 * Durability 5 800 * Episode 7 4500 lp * 566 silver = Drawings = = Journals = * LayFlat Earthdawn Dharlomei Background Story * LayFlat Earthdawn Dharlomei Journal 1